The Tokyo Rose
by The Summer Winds
Summary: I just want to know who I am. . . Why must I only find peace in the training. Doctor Johnson, Zechs Marquise, Doctor Aranuna.... . . someone . . . I'm ready for the truth!
1. I am taken away, the Academy destroyed.

i "Listen... who are you? What are you? Don't you know who you are?" /i  
  
...... Nani ...?  
  
i "Who are you? Where are you going?" /i  
  
I don't know! Who am I... who AM I??!  
  
i "Who are you? You know deep inside." /i  
  
I can't remember! Tell me! Someone just please tell me! Please.....  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
I wake up in the middle of the night, rubbing my hand against my forehead. Dear Kami-sama, that was terrible. Glancing around, I can see the same old, same old. This shelter/hospital place is almost annoying now. . . After 8 years it gets irritating. Maybe that's why I had the dream, besides the fact I know nothing about myself. Well, I don't know anything about my past.  
  
Dr. Johnson walks in, his metal claw for a hand clicking away as he approaches my bed.  
  
"Tokyo. You must stop letting dreams enter your mind while you sleep."  
  
"Hai, doctor."  
  
I don't look at him, I can't bear to. This place is a prison, I want to smirk at him, throw a punch and see if I can't break his glasses or something. . . but this training they put me through, won't let me.  
  
I used to be JUST an amnesiac, but then Doctor Johnson brought me here. To the place I'm supposed to call 'base'. He 'believes' I was about 6 at the time I first arrived. I wheedled him alot when I first came, before I got smart. And then I shut up and just took the training. He calls me Tokyo, 'cause he found me there. In Tokyo. Though I don't look Japanese.  
  
I think he lies to me.  
  
I did some research on my laptop once, Tokyo Rose. She was in the World Wars, did you know that? A traitor to her country. I sometimes wonder if Doctor Johnson likes me, he named me after such an awful lady. . .  
  
"What did you dream of, Tokyo."  
  
My dream's fuzzy now, and forgotten.  
  
"I dreamed of nothing, Doctor."  
  
Lies... I lie too much.. Why can't I just fight this cold shell? What happened to me, I know I didn't act like this before... Wait. How can I know. This is how I've always been.  
  
"How can you dream of nothing and wake up screaming."  
  
"Someone was questioning me, Doctor. "  
  
Like you are now.  
  
"About what? Your missions?"  
  
Of course not you Dolt, I will myself to say. I don't say it.  
  
"Iie Doctor, about my past."  
  
Tell him to go fuck off, it's not his business...  
  
"I see. Sleep Tokyo."  
  
Iie! Don't leave the door open!  
  
He's leaving, he's shutting the door, almost like he heard my inner thoughts. My silent struggles. I lay back, under the neat white blankets, staring at the clean white ceiling. White. Everything's so white. When I get out of here. . . . My house will be all black, and dark. I love the dark, the light scares me. Don't know why. Don't bother questioning. I'm getting sleepy now...  
  
Very sleepy.  
  
Doctor Johnson.... must have.... poured sleeping gas... in th-- ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzzz.....  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
  
  
I'm waking up again, my eyes are tightly closed.  
  
"Tokyo, wake up Tokyo."  
  
Let me sleep you asshole.  
  
"That was an ORDER you ungrateful bitch."  
  
ITAI! The bed's flipped over, and I barely flip out from under the covers and escape being smushed beneath the metal frame. I'm in a crouch, head lowered, eyes closed. No one's ever spoken so harshly to me, nor has anyone woken me up before the other students/prisoners.  
  
I slit my eyes open, glancing up slowly without noticibly moving my head. There's a tall man infront of me, he's got long blonde hair, a silver blonde almost... and he has a helmet on. Who? Who indeed. Zechs Marquise, the Lightening Baron...  
  
More awake, I sniff the air. Smoke, blood, burning bodies... The Academy's been attacked by OZ! And this man's leading the attack!  
  
I hear someone ask if maybe I fell asleep again and then I move, hurling my body forward towards Zech's legs and knocking him flat on his back, his air rushing out from underneath that ugly helmet. I place my hands on his shoulders, then use him to flip forward, off him and over him. I dive under someone's hand and then slide between another soldier's legs.  
  
Somehow I get to my feet, and begin to run. Only I'm surrounded by fire. Did I exit my chambers through the wrong door? No! I didn't! They've killed everyone. . . And I'm stuck. I walk towards the fire slowly, angry with myself and the others. I can't fight these OZ soldiers. Why didn't Doctor Johnson DO something? He could have stopped them!  
  
A heavy hand falls onto my shoulder, then gloved fingers dig into my flesh. It hurts, but I don't flinch, say anything, or do anything to acknowledge this person's presence.  
  
"All this for a child, Commander? Are you sure this is right?"  
  
I'm NOT just a child, you whore.  
  
"The important thing is we've got her. Did you get her Gundam?"  
  
They TOUCHED my Gundam? My Precious Sapphire Tears? THEY TOUCHED HER?  
  
"It's been loaded up and sent back to the base. Is she okay?"  
  
Omae o korosu!!! BAKA!  
  
"She's a trained soldier, she's probably just accepting the fact she now works for OZ."  
  
I'll NEVER work for OZ! I am a Gundam Pilot! I may have no past, I may wear this icey mask, but I am a GUNDAM PILOT!  
  
"Hey honey, let's go now, okay?"  
  
This awful woman, I look at her as she slips her hand into mine. Lucrezia Noin. Whore. I don't respond to her other than to look at her eyes. I can see myself in them, I look so scary, I try to be intimidating now. She shivers, and then pulls her hand away, backing up.  
  
"Noin, don't be frightened..."  
  
Oh yes Noin, don't be frightened. Be afraid for your life.  
  
"But her eyes Zechs... so empty... "  
  
Empty like hell, I can see you, can't I?  
  
"She's just.. unemotional. This is definately Doctor J's work. Look how she holds herself, proud little thing, isn't she? And the way she keeps her face devoid of expression, her eyes blank, she's a real soldier. A miniture trooper."  
  
And I thought the ass was complimenting me. A miniture? If only HE knew. I AM a soldier! I am a Gundam Pilot! Why isn't he scared? Isn't the Gundam Wing giving him hell?  
  
Noin nods, taking this all in before kneeling down next to me and staring at me, eye to eye. Gutsy chit, isn't she.  
  
"What's your name, kid?"  
  
"........" I can't answer, I don't have a name!  
  
Zechs looks to me now, pushing Noin to the side slightly.  
  
"What is your code name and number, pilot."  
  
"Tokyo Rose, Pilot of Gundam 00."  
  
"She's so quick. The training must have been gruesome on her."  
  
Damn you bitch, I can talk for myself. Ask me how it was! How much it hurt! I'm RIGHT here.  
  
"Come, Tokyo Rose."  
  
Don't command me like a dog... I'm a person. I am.  
  
My feet carried my along, to follow Zechs like I was a puppy. When he stopped, I stopped, I was so trained... My eyes didn't stray for too long while we walked out of the firey building. I didn't wince, but I was screaming inside. The smell of those burning bodies, the fires... it all hurt! I noticed Zechs and Noin had gas masks on, they couldn't smell this stench.  
  
Suddenly I was lifted up into the air, and then placed into a seat, a seatbelt being clipped around my waist. The humming of the helicopter was notable. I was falling asleep again. The world was a daze... why. The heat. I couldn't take the heat.  
  
i "Come on Tokyo. Do it. Adapt." /i  
  
I closed my eyes, tilting my head back as my hair seemed to disappear, I mean, it was touching my back or shoulders any more. I heared startled gasps, felt the stares, knew they were scared of me. Be scared, oh yes, be very scared.  
  
"Did you see that? Her hair just turned black! And her skin! It's darker!"  
  
Mmmm.... I smirk and then slip off into a pleased sleep. I had no disturbing dreams that night. 


	2. Doctor Aranuna comes and I learn a littl...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
This time, waking up was easy.  
  
Getting up was the hard part.  
  
I didn't have to struggle, move or fight, I could feel the straps on my wrists and ankles, the collar on my throat.  
  
Shimatta!  
  
I didn't move at all, not one muscle was budged, I just kept my heart beat changing like I was still sleeping. An almost icey hand touched my forehead, who are you onna?! It was definately an onna, I could feel her manicured nails against my skin, I was breathing in the revoltingly heavy smell of perfume. Did this bitch DROWN herself in perfume?  
  
Does she NOT believe in SOAP AND WATER for Kami-sama's sake!  
  
"Her Gundam's been stored away."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Commander? May I ask you something?"  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"Why does the child's body and hair change?"  
  
I controlled myself, schooled my expression. I want to smirk again, there was such a hesitant pause.  
  
"Explain yourself, Une."  
  
"Her eyes and hair were reported to be chartruese and dark brown. Her weight, 115 lbs. Her height, 5'11 1/2". Skin tone, dark. Her hair is now a blue color and her eyes are now blue. Weight, 95 lbs. Height, 5'7". Skin tone, pale. How does that happen?"  
  
Hah. Let's see Mister Treize explain THIS. Even I don't know the answer to that.  
  
"Let me tell you a secret Une. First, do you remember the Legendary Warriors?"  
  
...... I have to stop my glorious pride now, and listen. I love the Legendary Senshi myths. There were 10 Legendary Senshi, each represented a planet. Of course, Earth didn't have one. The MOON had one. One was a way distant planet, rumored to be the home of bred warriors. Doctor Johnson always spoke of them, and the brats at the Academy... who cares now. The brats and Doctor Johnson are dead.... I would have cried. My body won't let me, and I can't be seen as awake. I want to know the rest....  
  
"I remember them, Commander."  
  
"14 years ago, a Genetic Scientist found a newborn, locked in a prison of crystal. This child was one of the 10 Legendary Senshi. Doctor Aranuna released the child and began a project with the baby. The baby's mind and body were enhanced with the best technology, and using recreations of what she thought the other 9 Senshi's powers would be. The project's name was Nemesis.  
  
Doctor Aranuna, or Dr. Aran, was raising the girl just fine when Dr. J stole her away. Project Nemesis was left incomplete. Dr. Aran is with us and plans to finish what was started. Project Nemesis will be completed and then we'll have a Perfect Gundam Pilot."  
  
.... Forget those dummies at the Academy, they never liked me anyways, this asshole just revealed WHAT I am. I have a purpose.  
  
I.  
  
Have.  
  
A.  
  
Purpose.  
  
Ohmikami-sama. Open the bottle of wine, someone please. I have a purpose after all. I felt eyes on me again and then a hand on my cheek.  
  
"She is awake."  
  
My eyes shoot open to glare at Lady Une, a scowl twisting my lips and a low growl trying to work it's way free from my throat. I control the growl, return the glare to a empty stare, and then school my face into blankness.  
  
"Now now, Tokyo Rose. Behave."  
  
I shoot him a deadly look. SHUT up, Treize! Inch over here a LITTLE further! Let me grab that gun and blow BOTH your balls of Treizey Poo!  
  
"Enmen. Behave. Watch what you think." A new voice commands, I look over at her. Long black hair touching the back of her knees, a white lab coat, vicious violet eyes. Her name plate reads 'Doctor Aranuna'. Hold hold hold.... Enmen. Is that my name? Doesn't sound like my name. But maybe it is! WOW. A name AND a purpose.  
  
And did she say, 'Watch what you THINK?'  
  
"I did say, watch what you think. I can hear it. Loud and clear. Now..."  
  
She glares at Treize and Une, then motions to the leather straps. "Remove those straps."  
  
A smirk twitches my lips as Une hurriedly did as ordered, unstrapping my wrists and ankles. My hands went to the collar on my throat as I sat up, my fingertips feeling out the words. I hate collars. I hate people. I HATE BEING TREATED LIKE I'M FUCKING OWNED!  
  
I dig my nails in behind the collar, fingers working it's way behind it and then I pull from two different sides. Une and Treize gasp and then start shouting about how I'm escaping, Dr. Aranuna just smiles and nods.  
  
The collar breaks.  
  
Well hell, that was easy.  
  
It felt like... plastic, a thin plastic collar.  
  
Cool!  
  
I twist my body around, dangling my legs off the side of the metal bed and staring at Dr. Aranuna. I could see how cold I look in her eyes, I'm so emotionless on the outside. But I'm not on the inside, do you know that woman? Did you ALSO know that you're the weakest bitch I've seen in days?  
  
Her eyes narrow for a second, and then she smirks. What the hell, woman, did you hear me? I didn't speak out loud for Kami-sama's sake!  
  
Suddenly, a pain fills my head, squeezing until I can hardly breathe. I close my eyes tightly, not betraying my discomfort and I hear the bitch murmur, "Play nice from now on, enmen." Then the pain is gone.  
  
As I open my eyes to stare at her, I realize something. Enmen, it's the word for perfection, she doesn't use the word as my name. It isn't my name. My heart falls, it's like there's this big empty space within me.  
  
Once again, as always, I am Pilot 00 of Gundam Sapphire Tears, Code Name Tokyo Rose. I am a pilot, and I am nothing more than that. I am not a person, I am a tool of destruction. I've known it all along, so why does it hurt so bad to finally admit to myself that it's all I'll ever be? 


	3. I'm calming down now, less angry and vio...

VE: I've been slacking on my duties!! I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon, but Doctor Aranuna is ALL mine. And people, I haven't decided who the girl is yet. But she can change how she looks... spooky... . ~*Feels something tugging on her*~ Oh! My muse!  
  
Murasaki: .... Are they scary people? ~Peeks out from behind Violet Eyes~  
  
VE: No Murasaki. Sorry readers, the first place I took Murasaki was a chat room, where everyone was killing each other, so now she has a morbid sense of humor. This story is ALL her idea, every hateful word.  
  
Murasaki: ..Nnn... ~Pushes Violet Eyes~ Write now!  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
I was slightly upset as they pushed me along, Dr. Aranuna had ordered people to take me to my room. It was like she was the boss here, and not Treize. My feet carry me along, and then they were slipping from beneath me as I got shoved again. I stand up straight and turn around to glare at one of the soldiers. I 'adapted' once more, my hair becoming long and of a brown color.  
  
That's all it took, the soldiers turned tail and ran from me, screaming of me being a witch or a monster. I shake my head, then pull my hair up into a ponytail and continue walking. I get to a room with the words 'Rose Wing' written on it in large white gold letters. I knock loudly, but softly enough that I won't hurt my knuckles.  
  
There's a loud shout inside, then someone's musical laughter. The door's opened and there's a woman standing there, her head turned as she is talking to someone within. "... I tell you Michiru, they've gone nuts! First they tell us they find Rei, then they tell us it's really Ami. Next, they'll be saying she's in truth Makoto!"  
  
Her dark blue eyes suddenly find me standing there in the doorway, and she gasps. "My Kami-sama! It's Makoto!" I think she was just about to faint away from the cold look in my eyes, as I walk past her, I feel my form slipping from me, changing. It doesn't hurt, it's more like a pleasure to adapt. There's this sweet feeling of belonging when I change, even if I'm not really doing it.  
  
My hair's really long now, it's touching my ankles. It's golden blonde, pretty... very pretty. But it's too heavy, too long. I could never use this form for fighting. I scan the room, looking at the four startled, scared faces.  
  
A girl about two years older than me, a woman about 19, two lesbian lovers holding onto each other looked about 17.  
  
"Konban wa."  
  
I was gonna try and be nice, I want friends. Even if I'm only a pilot. I want to make them laugh too, the laughter was cheerful, happy.  
  
"...." I look at the oldest, her dark eyes meet mine and she stares into them. I can feel something prodding around in my head, the invasion doesn't hurt, I just feel it there.  
  
Then she smiles and the feelings go away, she extends her hand to me. "Koban wa, my name is Meiou Setsuna, Pilot Athens Rose of Gundam 006, Time Swirls. It's nice to see you again."  
  
"You are one of the Legendary Senshi."  
  
"We all are."  
  
It was just her and I speaking, the others were afraid, hanging back and just watching, listening.  
  
"I am a mixture. They messed with me."  
  
"That explains it all, come."  
  
She moves her hand, waving it towards the chairs, and I step over to her and sit in a chair right beside her. "What will we call you?" She's nice. I like her, she's like a mother. "Whatever you want."  
  
I see the others coming closer from the corner of my eyes, and then I sit up and look around. Damn, this place is HUGE, gorgeous! We're in a den, I guess, there's eight doors around the room. One has a crooked sign that has onix writing on it. It says New Jersey Rose. Over to the left, further, I look. A sign with marble writing, Athens Rose. There's a room with two signs on it, one in teal sea shells, the other in cobalt blue rocks, Shibam Rose and Hubei Rose.  
  
"The other doors lead to bathrooms." The girl tells me, I'm guessing she's New Jersey Rose. She's grinning wildly, her short black hair and violet eyes sparkling. "I'm Tomoe Hotaru, Pilot New Jersey Rose of Gundam 007, Death Glaive." She's an excited one! Doesn't it bug her at all, what I just did a moment before?  
  
"Tenou Haruka, Pilot Hubei Rose of Gundam 008, Earth Quake. This is my.." Haruka shifts her weight to motion to her obvious lover, "Girlfriend and fellow pilot." The other girl blushes lightly and snuggles into Haruka's arms. "My name is Kaiou Michiru, I'm Pilot Shibam Rose of Gundam 009, the mighty OceanWaves."  
  
I nod politely to them, then frown as I realize they want my name. "Pilot Tokyo Rose of Gundam 00 Sapphire Tears."  
  
A stunned silence fell over us all, like a heavy blanket.  
  
"Don't you have a name?" Is THAT what the quietness was about?? I really don't want to offend you guys! I don't have a name!  
  
"No one gave me one, just Tokyo Rose."  
  
Please don't shun me, I want to be your friend... Please....  
  
Setsuna smiles at me and pulls me into a hug, "You remind me of all of them, the other five that are gone. You are all in one body, who's the original body I wonder. No, I know... can I tell, no I cannot..." Is she crazy? She's talking to herself, eyes closed and a faint frown curling her lips. "We must just call you Koneko, mustn't me? You are like a little kitten, caught in this big ball of yarn."  
  
Haruka looks up now, staring at me with her dark eyes before snorting. "She LOOKS like Usagi now." "You can see the Rei in her..." "She fights like Makoto." "She reminds me of Ami-chan." The door's swung open and Doctor Aranuna stands there, pushing her glasses up on her nose, I look to her almost angrily. "She has the beauty and decisions of Minako." She says softly, but I can hear her.  
  
Koneko.  
  
Usagi.  
  
Rei.  
  
Makoto.  
  
Ami.  
  
Minako.  
  
I play with the names in my head. Kurmam. "Kurmam?" Odd, funny. I don't like it, but it's something.  
  
Hotaru snickers and then bursts into a fit of laughter, I give her an annoyed look. "Omae o koruso, baka onna." She giggles some more, holding her sides. "It's sound like you said YOUR Mom, or HER mom."  
  
Well I never! Little bitch... Though, somehow, I mean that playfully.  
  
Michiru covers her mouth, giggling softly also and Haruka smiles just a tiny bit. Dr. Aranuna flashes me a smirk and Setsuna just smiles. They all like me...  
  
"That's because We're ALL like you." Dr. Aranuna says quietly, walking into the room and shutting the door. I control my facial expression, wishing to let my jaw drop. All like me??  
  
"Aran's a Legendary Senshi too."  
  
"Now we have us all.... Saturn, Neptune, Pluto, Uranus, the Inner, and Sun."  
  
I glance warily at 'Aran' now, and then glare. "Hn...." 


End file.
